<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something You Want to Tell Me? by ebineez01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905289">Something You Want to Tell Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01'>ebineez01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime in the first few seasons. The team are off-world and something happens that throws Sam for a loop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please take note of the E rating on this one. This chapter is only for strong language and strong sexual allusions, but it will get hotter, so if that's not your thing...you know what to do :-)<br/>This isn't a fluffy Sam/Jack thing either. Jack is definitely not a fluffy bunny in this one.<br/>Set sometime in the first few seasons. And some may think it's OOC in more ways than one, but bear with me and just enjoy the ride ;-)</p><p>(Migrated from fanfiction.net)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They'd been on P3X...</p><p>Sam frowned, for some reason unable to remember the rest of the planets designation. After a moment she gave a mental shrug.</p><p>They'd been on this planet for two days now and had seen no signs of life at all apart from a few small animals and the local plant life. Teal'c was helping Daniel translate some Goa'uld language he'd never seen before, and since there was no technology for her to look at, Sam was starting to appreciate how the Colonel felt most of the time when she and Daniel spent days at a time geeking out together.</p><p>He'd suggested they go for a hike, extending the area they had previously explored by a few miles, which she was more than happy to do. Anything to alleviate the boredom.</p><p>Sam was taking point, the Colonel following a few meters behind. They'd just entered an area that was quite pleasant and reminded her a little of a rainforest, lots of tall green trees and big boulders covered with a soft looking moss when she heard him call out to her.</p><p>"Carter..."</p><p>She slowed her pace a little turning to face him slightly.</p><p>"Carter! Stop!" he yelled.</p><p>Sam stopped and turned back to him waiting the few moments it took him to come level with her.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>Jack pulled off his sunglasses letting them hang on the string around his neck. He took a deep breath as he looked at her. He knew there was going to be no easy way to do this, but it had to be done.</p><p>Sam watched him watch her and she started to feel a little nervous. He scrunched up his face a little as if trying to come to some sort of a decision. Leaning back against one of the big mossy rocks he looked down at the ground briefly before his eyes found hers.</p><p>"Something you want to tell me Carter?" he asked finally.</p><p>Sam's eyebrows rose as she thought about his question. She frowned as she pulled the handheld atmospheric monitor from the side pocket her BDU trousers and checked the readout. Shaking her head she looked back to him.</p><p>"No Sir," she said. "Everything's the same as it was this morning. The same as it has been every morning."</p><p>He looked away and sighed before looking back to her once again. "Not what I was talking about Captain."</p><p>Sam was baffled. "Then I'm not entirely sure what you want me to say Sir," she replied truthfully.</p><p>He nodded, pausing for only a moment before he continued. "I'm not blind Carter," he said. "I see the way you look at me, especially when you think no one's watching."</p><p>"Sir?" she breathed, her heart beating hard as she felt an instantaneous flush cover her skin.</p><p>If he thought that <em>maybe</em> he'd been mistaken, his 2IC's reaction to his statement was all the proof he needed he was right about this.</p><p>"I'm your CO Carter," he said, probably a little more harshly than he needed to.</p><p>"Yes..." she cleared her throat. "Yes Sir..."</p><p>"So, tell me Captain...do you think we have a problem here? Do I need to take this to Hammond?"</p><p>She blanched. "Sir?"</p><p>"To have you reassigned...removed from SG-1..."</p><p>She shook her head. "No Sir!"</p><p>"Then tell me," he said.</p><p>"Tell you what Sir?"</p><p>"I want you to tell me Captain," he said slowly. "What you're thinking when you look at me the way you do."</p><p>"Sir?" she squeaked.</p><p>"I need to be able to assess whether we're going to have a problem," he stated. "And to do that I need to know all the facts. Starting with..." He raised his eyebrows to finish the sentence.</p><p>"I...I don't know...what..."</p><p>"Okay," he sighed. "This morning for instance. When we were getting ready to leave camp and I was talking to Teal'c..."</p><p>If it was at all possible Sam felt herself blush even more. This morning had been a particularly vivid imagining on her part about what he could do with those long fingers of his.</p><p>"Carter!"</p><p>Sam looked back up to him.</p><p>"Come on Captain," he cajoled. "Don't make it like pulling teeth here. Think of it like ripping off a band-aid...just rip it right off there!"</p><p>"Well, it's ah...a little hard to...could you stand up please Sir?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Away from the rock I mean," she clarified. "Like you would stand if you <em>were</em> talking to Teal'c..."</p><p>Jack shrugged and pushed off the rock he was leaning against to take up his usual stance, weight on his right leg, his left slung out in front of him a little, his hands resting easily on the butt of his P90.</p><p>"So?" he asked after a moment.</p><p>"Ah, well..." She cleared her throat and continued. "I was thinking...this morning..."</p><p>"Band-aid Carter!"</p><p>Sam squeezed her eyes tightly shut and spoke as quickly as she could. "I was thinking how hot you look when you stand like that, but then you always stand like that, so I guess that means by association that I think you always look hot. I was also looking at your fingers and thinking...and thinking about certain...things they could do. And..." Sam finally paused and came up for breath, and as she opened her eyes she was mortified to see him staring right at her.</p><p>"And?" he prompted.</p><p>"And..." she walked forward a few paces until she was only a few inches away from him. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth and noticed his eyes drop to her lips for the briefest of moments. "And," she reached out and touched a finger lightly to his throat, right where she would feel for his pulse. "And I thought about what it would be like to put my lips here," she whispered.</p><p>She felt him swallow under her fingertip and she let her hand drop as she took a step back.</p><p>"What else?" he rasped.</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"What else do you think about?" His eyes dropped to her lips again before coming back up to hold hers. "What other things do you...imagine, when you think about me?"</p><p>"I..." she held his gaze for as long as she could before her eyes dropped to her boots. He took a step towards her and she took a matching step back until she felt another of the big rocks behind her. He was so close now he seemed to surround her. She could feel his breath on her skin when he spoke again.</p><p>"I'm not going to order you to answer this question Captain," he murmured. "But if you do...I want you to answer honestly..."</p><p>She nodded slightly.</p><p>"Do you imagine you and me together?"</p><p>She looked up at him.</p><p>He moved even closer, his lips grazing her ear. "What I'm asking...is do you want me to fuck you Captain?" he breathed.</p><p>Her heart was hammering against her ribs. "Yes," she murmured. She felt him turn his face into her, his nose, his mouth travelling the length of her neck.</p><p>"We need to be on the same page here Captain," he murmured. "No room for ambiguity...I need to hear you say it..."</p><p>She swallowed. "Yes Sir Colonel," she replied. "I want you to fuck me." He pulled back slightly and looked her in the eye though she could not decipher what he was thinking. Then he nodded and moved away from her.</p><p>Jack looked at his watch. "We'd better keep moving or we won't make camp by nightfall..."</p><p>Sam sagged against the rock as she watched him move off, her knees feeling as though they were about to buckle.</p><p>"Carter! Fall in!" he called back to her when she didn't move.</p><p>The soldier in her quickly took over as she pushed to her feet and scrambled after him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed so far - I’d love for you to lemme know :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter may clear up a few things as to why Jack was acting like he was.<br/>Hope you enjoy 🙂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were back at the SGC after having returned from the mission. Sam was in the locker room and she looked around wondering why most of the lights were out. Opening her locker she took off her BDU shirt and was just about to strip off her tank top when she caught movement in the shadows off to her right hand side.</p><p>"Captain," he said when he knew that she'd noticed him.</p><p>"Colonel..." He moved over to her leaning his shoulder against the locker next to hers.</p><p>"I've been thinking about our little...talk..."</p><p>"Yes Sir?" she mumbled.</p><p>"There's one more thing I need to know," he said, his voice low.</p><p>She sighed. "What's that? Sir..."</p><p>He leaned in closer. "What are you thinking now?"</p><p>Her eyes immediately dropped to where his left hand rested on his belt buckle, his thumb hooked over his belt.</p><p>Jack moved his hand up to cup her cheek his thumb brushing lightly across her lips. "That's what I thought..."</p><p>Her eyes settled on that spot at the base of his throat. She could see the flicker of his pulse there and it made her itch. Her eyes flicked briefly to his before she moved into him. She felt more than heard the growl deep in his throat as she placed her lips against his skin.</p><p>He moved his hand into her hair. Tangling his fingers in the blond strands he pulled her head back, his other hand moving to mirror the original position of the first. He drew his thumb across her lips once more, harder this time so that her lips parted slightly with the movement.</p><p>Sam let out a breath her eyes locking onto his as her tongue flicked out to glance across the pad of his thumb before taking it between her teeth. His expression darkened, his hand tightening in her hair.</p><p>"Tell me again Captain," he growled.</p><p>Sam never took her eyes from his. "I want you to fuck me Colonel..."</p><p>The words had barely left her mouth before she was slammed back against her locker his body pressing hard into hers. His lips crashed onto hers but it was her tongue that sought his. His mouth moved to the base of her throat as his hand went to her belt tugging roughly at the buckle.</p><p>Sam dragged his shirt over his head running her hands down the smooth expanse of his chest.</p><p>When his mouth reached the collar of her tank top Jack grabbed the hem of it and yanked it off in one smooth motion, his hands immediately going back to flick open the button of her BDU's before slowly lowering the zipper.</p><p>When his hand moved into her pants, those long fingers stroking oh so slowly, Sam's head fell back against the locker a low moan escaping her lips. She felt the Colonels hardness press into her hip and her hands immediately moved to the clasp of his belt. As she jerked his zipper down he pushed her BDU's and her underwear down her thighs...</p><p>Sam jolted awake, her breathing a shallow pant, an intense throbbing low in her belly. It took her a moment to focus and realise where she was...in a tent on P3X-549. Her head fall back against her bedroll and she let out a shaky breath, not believing she'd had another one of <em>those</em> dreams about her commanding officer, and here of all places! At least if she were at home she could do something about the slickness between her thighs, and the dull throbbing ache that always accompanied it, though that only ever gave her a small measure of relief. She glanced to her side and knew the only thing that could really make it go away was sleeping less than three feet from her. She swallowed as she thought about the few times that she'd been desperate enough to...help herself in her quarters on base, but she'd never done it off-world! She shifted slightly and cast another quick glance at the Colonel. She couldn't! Could she?</p><p>She watched him sleep for a few minutes. He was laying on his back, his right hand resting low on his stomach, his left laying next to the side closest to her. Her eyes travelled up his chest clad only in his black t-shirt and stopped at the pulse point on his throat. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, her desire to place her mouth on that spot not just something that haunted her dreams. Watching him sleep was doing nothing to calm her need, but at least she was sure he was asleep.</p><p>Sam lay flat on her bedroll and looked up at the roof of the tent. Casting one more quick glance in his direction she moved her hands to undo the clasp of her belt. Making no sound she opened her pants and shifted her hips as she slipped her hand down.</p><p>Jack never slept soundly anywhere, courtesy of too many years in black-ops, but when they were off-world any unexpected sound no matter how minute would wake him. He kept his breathing deep and slow, his eyes closed as his brain tried to decipher what it was hearing. Slowly he opened his eyes, his head turning slightly to his left to see Carter...</p><p>He struggled to keep in the groan that threatened as he processed what he was seeing. And he was seeing Carter...he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. <em>It's a dream,</em> he reasoned. <em>It's a dream and you're going to Air Force hell for dreaming about your 2IC...doing that...</em></p><p>He opened his eyes and glanced her way again. <em>Nope, not a dream...</em></p><p>He watched, transfixed as her hands moved over her body. He could feel himself responding to her and knew in his current position it would very soon become apparent that he was no longer asleep.</p><p>He didn't want to disturb her, but only because he didn't want to embarrass her, not because he didn't want her to stop. At least that's what he told himself. He thought with all his years of training he should be able to roll over onto his side without her notiicing and he knew he really should roll onto his right side, away from her. Just as he was about to do the noble thing she moaned, just the softest of breaths, but it wasn't <em>just</em> a moan.</p><p><em>I did not just hear that...right?</em> he asked himself as he stared at her.</p><p>As her hand moved Sam's mind went back to where her dream had left off, though now the Colonel had her pressed up against the warm slippery wall of the showers, pants around her ankles, hot steam rising up around them as he slipped inside her...</p><p>Sam was getting close and as her dream Colonel moved his lips to her ear his words had her at the edge.</p><p>
  <em>"Do you like me fucking you Captain?"</em>
</p><p>"Yes Colonel..." she breathed.</p><p><em>Oh hell no!</em> He moved slowly, quietly, so he was facing her. He watched her hips arch up as she brought herself to the brink and he didn't just think, he <em>knew</em> he'd never been more turned on. He watched as she collapsed back on her bedroll, spent, her skin glistening from the effort of keeping her exertions silent. His eyes followed her hand as she brought it up to rest on her her stomach before she wiped her fingers on her tank top. He bit down on his tongue, so strong was the urge to reach out and grab her hand and bring it to his mouth. He longed, he ached to taste her, to bury his head where her hand had just been, and then bury himself there making her come with a scream next time instead of a whimper. He let his eyes close to barely a slit as she turned towards him, the surprise on her face when she saw that he was now facing her evident. She studied him for a moment assuring herself that he was still asleep.</p><p>Sam heard the flap of the tent rustle and saw Daniels head appear in the opening.</p><p>"Sam," he called softly.</p><p>"I'll be there in a sec Daniel," she whispered back. Quickly she pulled on a fresh tank top and grabbed the rest of her gear as quietly as she could so she could start her watch.</p><p>When he heard the tent flap close behind her Jack rolled onto his back, his hands coming up to scrub over his face. He took a deep breath still not quite able to believe what he'd just witnessed...his second in command getting herself off while she was thinking about him! He closed his eyes and found it too easy to bring forth the image of her - back arched, lips parted - as he reached for his belt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam couldn't believe she was going to be stuck here for another three days! She'd finished all she needed to do and had asked the Colonel if she could go back through the gate to start her analysis while Daniel finished up. He had denied her request, saying it was because they were on an unknown planet and he didn't want to be a man down if something happened.</p><p>She sighed as she poked at the campfire with a stick and glanced up to where he sat on the ground across the campfire from her. It was as if he could feel her eyes on him as he suddenly looked up to catch her staring. She was about to turn away but he beat her to it...and did she imagine it, or was there the slightest hint of a smirk on his face as he did?</p><p>She frowned thinking back over the events of the day. At the time she'd thought her overactive imagination was getting the better of her...but could it be that he <em>really had been</em> standing just a little closer to her? Bending down just a little lower when he spoke to her? <em>Purposely</em> letting his fingers trail over hers when he passed her the tools she'd needed...</p><p><em>Oh God, </em>she thought.<em> He couldn't possibly have heard, or worse, seen anything last night...could he?</em></p><p>Despite her increasingly panicked thoughts she couldn't help the loud yawn that escaped her.</p><p>Daniel turned amused eyes on her. "Didn't sleep well last night?" he asked.</p><p>Sam stretched as she stood from the log she was sitting on. "Weird dreams," she replied.</p><p>Jacks eyes flicked to her before he returned his attention to cleaning his sidearm. "MRE's'll do that to you Captain."</p><p>She frowned considering his words. "Really Sir?"</p><p>He looked up at her. "You wouldn't believe some of the dreams I've had..."</p><p>Sam's heart thudded as she felt herself blush hotly. <em>Yeah and </em>that's<em> not going to fuel the wildly inappropriate wet dreams </em>I've<em> been having...</em></p><p>"I'm..." she cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm gonna hit the sack."</p><p>Teal'c looked in her direction and bowed his head slightly. "I hope you have a restful night Captain Carter."</p><p>She smiled at him. "Thanks Teal'c."</p><p>Daniel stood and did a pretty good imitation of her stretch. "I think I'll do the same. Goodnight guys."</p><p>Teal'c inclined his head in Daniels direction and Jack sketched him a wave without looking up.</p><p>"Night Danny."</p><p>Sam and Daniel moved off together towards where the two tents were set up side by side.</p><p>"You know I really wish he wouldn't call me that," Daniel said to her and Jack smiled.</p><p>Sam chuckled and laid a hand on his shoulder before moving it down to rub across his back. "He only does it because he likes you Daniel."</p><p>Daniel flexed his shoulders and sighed. "Yeah, I know," he admitted. "Hey you don't want to switch tents and come give me a back rub do you?"</p><p>Jacks head shot up at hearing Daniels words, his eyes seeking out his two scientists.</p><p>She thought about Daniels suggestion and realised that she should do exactly that. He had given her the perfect opportunity to get out of sharing that tiny little tent with her CO for the next three nights...she cast a quick glance over her shoulder back to where the Colonel still sat...</p><p>"I'll come give you the back rub," she replied as she dug her fingers into his shoulder. "But I can't be bothered packing up my stuff to move tents."</p><p>Daniel shrugged and sighed at the same time. "As long as I get my massage..."</p><p>Jack wasn't sure how he felt about his Captain giving his geeky scientist a massage in a tent off-world, but he didn't think there was anything between them but friendship. After all it wasn't <em>his </em>name she was moaning at three o'clock this morning. That thought made him shift uncomfortably as he watched the two of them enter Daniels tent.</p><p>A while later Jack had finished cleaning his sidearm and was sitting just staring at the flames.</p><p>"Are you not tired O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.</p><p>He looked over to where his friend sat. "Not particularly Teal'c," he answered. Then he smiled. "Besides, I don't think I could sleep anyway with the kids acting like they're on a sleepover..."</p><p>At the sound of laughter they both glanced in the direction of the tents and then looked at each other sharing a smile. Well as close to a smile as the big Jaffa came anyway.</p><p>"Why don't I take the first watch tonight?" Jack asked.</p><p>Teal'c inclined his head. "If you are sure O'Neill, I do require Kelno'reem."</p><p>Jack smiled. "Knock yourself out big guy." He was surprised when the Jaffa merely closed his eyes and placed his hands on his knees. He'd always thought Teal'c needed to meditate alone. Apparently not.</p><p>After a while the sounds from the tent died down and Jack wasn't sure which disturbed him the most. The laughing and squealing that had been going on...he was sure the squealing was coming from Daniel...or the silence. He determined not to think too much about it and concentrate on what he was <em>supposed</em> to be doing. And that was definitely <em>not</em> obsessing over what his two scientists were doing together in a tent!</p><p>Daniel had the next watch though, so at the prescribed time Jack had no choice but to think about it.</p><p>He stood outside the tent not really sure what to do. Should he just barge in like he normally did? Or should he try to somehow announce his presence just in case...</p><p><em>In case what?</em> he asked himself.</p><p>Deciding he was thinking way too much about this he opened the tent flap and, scrunching up his face a little, stuck his head inside. He couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips at the sight of them, fast asleep, messy heads side by side on the same pillow. He crept forward and placed a hand on Daniels shoulder giving him a gentle shove.</p><p>"Jack?"</p><p>Jack placed a finger to his lips and nodded towards Carter.</p><p>After a moment the fog cleared and Daniel sat up. He nodded to Jack and moved to grab his stuff. When he emerged from the tent Jack was back by the fire and as Daniel walked up to him the older man handed him a cup of coffee.</p><p>"Thanks," Daniel whispered as he sat down glancing over to where Teal'c sat still meditating. He closed his eyes briefly as he took his first sip. "Did you want me to wake Sam so she can go back to her own bed?"</p><p>Jack shook his head. "Nah, let her stay where she is. Teal'c looks pretty set and you'll be waking her up in a few hours for her watch anyway."</p><p>Daniel nodded as he watched Jack stand. "Night Jack."</p><p>"Night Danny," he replied.</p><p>Daniel rolled his eyes. "You know I wish you wouldn't..."</p><p>"I know," he grinned.</p><p>xxxxxxxx</p><p>Sam woke to Daniel gently shaking her shoulder.</p><p>"Hey," he said when she opened her eyes.</p><p>She looked around and realised she wasn't in her own tent. <em>Well at least that's one night out of the way...</em></p><p>xxxxxxxx</p><p>"I am sorry Captain Carter, but I cannot," Teal'c said to her. "I must assist Daniel Jackson in his translation."</p><p>"Oh," she replied, clearly disappointed.</p><p>"Perhaps O'Neill could..."</p><p>"No!" Sam said a little too quickly. "That's okay Teal'c."</p><p>"Perhaps O'Neill could what?"</p><p>Sam heard him behind her and squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p>"Captain Carter wishes to bathe," Teal'c informed the Colonel. "And as per your instructions O'Neill, that none of us is to do so unattended, she was asking if I could accompany her. But as I am unable to do so, I suggested that perhaps you could..."</p><p>"Sure," he said. Also a little too quickly.</p><p>Sam turned to face him. "That's okay Colonel, really I..."</p><p>"Nonsense Carter," he said cutting off her protest. "Go get your stuff and let's move out."</p><p>She looked at him for a moment before moving towards their tent. "Yes Sir."</p><p>They walked in silence along the trail that led to the small lake they had found on their first day there, when she turned slightly towards him. "Thanks for this Sir, but you really didn't have to."</p><p>"Yeah well you're not the only one who's feeling a bit whiffy Carter," he replied. Glancing over at her he couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face. "Relax Captain...I'm not suggesting that we actually take a bath <em>together!"</em></p><p>"Oh...no Sir. Of course not," she stammered feeling the blush creep up her throat.</p><p>xxxxxxx</p><p>Jack sat on a flat rock resolutely facing <em>away</em> from the pond. He tried to keep his imagination under control as he heard the sounds of his Captain undressing only a few feet behind him. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard her slip into the water, but that was short lived when he then had to try not only <em>not to think</em> about a naked Carter, but a naked <em>wet</em> Carter!</p><p>"How's the water?" he called over his shoulder. He heard a splash followed by a giggle. <em>Oh God! Why did she have to giggle?</em></p><p>"You can turn around Sir," she called back to him. "So you don't have to yell over your shoulder like that..."</p><p><em>Ohhhh...no! I </em>really<em> don't think I can Captain...</em></p><p>He cleared his throat. "You tryin' to give me a heart attack here Carter?" His tone was <em>meant</em> to be light. It was <em>supposed</em> to be a joke! But even to his own ears it never came close.</p><p>"No Sir," she replied as she treaded water. "I just meant that...well I'm still wearing my skivvies so...you know...they cover way more than my bikini does and I wear <em>that</em> in public..."</p><p>
  <em>Oh yeah great, because bringing up a bikini right now is really a big help!</em>
</p><p>Nevertheless he turned to face her anyway and was glad he was wearing his sunglasses so she couldn't see the way he was looking at her. He bit the inside of his cheek as his eyes travelled over the parts of her he could see, her blond hair made shades darker, wet and slicked back as it was...water running off her bare shoulders...tiny droplets glistening on her bottom lip...</p><p>"So?" he rasped, and cursed that his voice didn't sound stronger.</p><p>Sam's brain flashed back to her dream and she flushed, glad that he couldn't see it below the water line. She swallowed. "Sir?"</p><p>"How's the water?" he asked again, glad his voice sounded a little steadier this time.</p><p>"The waters fine Sir," she called back with a grin. "Come on in." Her eyes widened as she realised what she'd just said. She didn't mean it, it was just an automatic response to the question! Right?</p><p>Jacks eyebrows shot up at her statement, then he noticed her face turn bright red before she disappeared beneath the water.</p><p>"Oh and this isn't going to end up with me in jail <em>at all!"</em> he muttered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed - I’d love for you to lemme know 🙂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to all who have read and left comments or kudos 😍<br/>This chapter is a bit of fluff I guess, so maybe there is some fluffy bunny Jack in here after all :-D<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam cursed her inability to breath underwater as she surfaced for air. The Colonel was still seated on the same rock looking back towards the little waterfall that fed into the opposite end of the pond. She took a deep breath and called out to him. "I'm going to swim over and have a look at it."</p><p>His eyes moved back to her. "Be careful," he called back. "And if there's a cave behind it <em>don't</em> go in there!"</p><p>She grinned. "Yes Colonel," she replied as she turned away from him.</p><p>His heart thudded at the memory of the last time he heard those words tumble from her lips. He watched her progress across the water, she was a strong swimmer.</p><p>Sam reached the waterfall and shivered, the water proving to be a bit colder over here. She swam to the side of it and put her hands on a shallow ledge in the rock that she found.</p><p>Jack watched as she hauled herself from the water to stand on what must have been a ledge next to the waterfall, and his jaw dropped. Literally. He'd caught glimpses of her here and there on other missions but...this was...just so...something else entirely...dripping wet, nearly naked Carter...</p><p>Then she moved to stick her head behind the curtain of water and his mind snapped back into Colonel mode. "Carter!" he yelled. "What the hell did I just tell you!?"</p><p>She turned to face him and his libidinous mind warred with his military brain.</p><p>"I was just having a look Sir," she called back. "But there is a really cool looking cave that seems to go quite a ways back."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" he asked suddenly intrigued by the idea of exploring an ancient cavern behind a waterfall.</p><p>She smiled at the change in his tone. "Yeah."</p><p>He refocused on her. "Well I don't think you'll be exploring anything dressed like that Captain," he pointed out. "Why don't we concentrate on one thing at a time?"</p><p>"Yes Sir," she called as she performed a pretty near perfect dive back into the water.</p><p>Jack kept watch as Carter finished bathing, turning away from her again as she emerged from the water.</p><p>Sam pulled her clean clothes from her pack, her cheeks flaming as she stripped off her underwear before quickly patting herself dry. "Okay Sir," she said as she pulled a fresh t-shirt over her head.</p><p>Jack turned back to see her fastening her BDU's and wished she had given it another few moments before she told him to turn around.</p><p>Sam sat on the rock he'd just vacated and concentrated on pulling on her clean socks, before she took great care in lacing her boots. Anything to distract her from the fact that he was about to strip in front of her.</p><p>He waited until she was fully dressed, ready to face a threat if need be, before he started to take off his gear.</p><p>Sam immediately realised her mistake when she looked out over the now still near edge of the pond. When their roles had been reversed she had been closest to the water and the Colonel had been facing the woods. This time she was facing the water and even though he was behind her, the glass like surface of this corner of the small lake reflected his image as if she were looking in a mirror.</p><p>She swallowed as she watched him unclip his P90 and place it on the rock just behind her before he removed his tac vest. Then he leant over to unfasten the thigh strap of his side arm before he unclipped his utility belt and placed it next to his P90.</p><p>She looked up and focussed on the rocks of the sheer cliff that bordered the other side of the pond thinking that she should say something to him. Tell him she could see him and suggest they trade places. Or she could just keep her eyes trained on the rocks and not on his reflection but she could still see his movement in her peripheral vision and found she didn't have the will power to keep her eyes turned away from him. Finally, for better or worse, decision made, she let her eyes settle on the waters surface.</p><p>He'd just removed his jacket and dropped it in a heap on the rock, much less careful with his clothes than he was with his weapons, then she heard the velcro straps of the fingerless gloves he wore rip open before he eased his hands out of them. She watched as he pulled the hem of his t-shirt free of his pants...</p><p>And then he stopped, looking up.</p><p>
  <em>Ohgodohgodohgod...he knows...he's realised I'm watching him...</em>
</p><p>He looked around, scanning the area thoroughly. When he was satisfied that there was no new threat he pulled his cap from his head, roughly running his hand through his short hair before he dropped it and his sunglasses on top of his jacket.</p><p>Sam let out a breath as he continued to strip, pulling his shirt over his head in one swift motion. "Oh boy," she breathed as her eyes travelled over his tanned chest.</p><p>Jack looked up. "You say something Carter?"</p><p>Sam's eyes jerked up to the cliffs opposite. "No Sir."</p><p>Jack frowned slightly as he looked at her, and then he saw it...<em>saw himself.</em>..perfectly reflected in the surface of the pond, and he realised that she'd been watching him all along. He looked down when he couldn't suppress the smirk at the thought that his very young, very hot 2IC had been watching him strip. He certainly didn't mind if she wanted to watch him, he'd spent nearly all his life being naked in front of other people, at school, playing hockey, and there was certainly no privacy once you joined the military which was something that had never bothered him. As long as it didn't bother her, and he was sure she would have said something if it did.</p><p>He took a breath and shook his head slightly as he bent down to unlace his boots.</p><p>When she let her eyes drop back to the surface of the pond the Colonel was just straightening up.</p><p>She swallowed as his long fingers moved to his belt buckle, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as his button popped open, her breathing may have even stopped momentarily as he slowly lowered his zipper.</p><p>Jack kept his eyes lowered as he lightly scratched at a spot just below his breastbone, before he slowly smoothed his hand down, over his abs, past his belly button through the sparse hairs below, then on, down lower still til his fingers moved under the open band of his pants. Then he slowly, slowly pushed his BDU's down over his hips so that they pooled at his feet.</p><p>Sam's heart thudded in her chest as she stared at her commanding officer standing before her...behind her...just...standing there in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs...</p><p>He rubbed a hand across the band of his boxers and...<em>did she actually moan?</em></p><p>"See anything you like Carter?" he asked.</p><p>Her mouth gaped, her eyes goggled and her skin turned a rather attractive shade of scarlet.</p><p><em>What are you doing!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? </em>she screamed at herself.<em> Say something! Stop staring at him and say something! Your CO just asked you if you see anything you like while he's standing there in his underwear...and your </em>still<em> staring at him...</em></p><p>The words <em>'Alien Influence'</em> were about to burst out of her mouth as if they were at some kind of...strip bingo game...</p><p>"Carter...did you see anything interesting when you stuck your head <em>exactly where I told you not to?"</em> he clarified. "Secret alien weapons? Cool space doohickeys...cave paintings?"</p><p>Her eyes dropped and she stared at her hands where they lay on her knees. <em>Cave paintings? He's standing there in his underwear...and he's asking me about fucking cave paintings!?</em></p><p>When she still didn't answer, without thinking he stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Carter," he said giving her a slight shake.</p><p>At the contact she looked up at him. And then her eyes began a slow slide down over his torso to land on...well <em>him</em>...right there in front of her face, and she knew that the pulse point in his neck would not be the only one she dreamt about from now on. She let out a strangled sort of groan at the thought and he jerked away from her.</p><p>"Oh shit Carter," he said as he moved away. "I'm sorry...I..."</p><p><em>"Alien influence!"</em> she all but shrieked.</p><p>He screwed up his face. "Huh?"</p><p>"Get in the water Sir!"</p><p>"Carter, what..."</p><p>"Either get in the god damned water or put your damned clothes back on!"</p><p>He raised his eyebrows at her, but she stubbornly refused to add the 'Sir' at the end. And under the circumstances she thought she was fully justified. She waited patiently for the tirade to come, but he just stood there looking at her.</p><p>"Yes Ma'am," he said finally with a smirk as he dove into the water.</p><p>Sam was looking at the rippling water when he surfaced right in front of her shaking his head like some...incredibly sexy dog. She frowned. <em>Was that weird?</em></p><p>He stayed in that one spot grinning at her. "Better?" he asked.</p><p>She put her sunglasses on and studied him for a moment. <em>Oh yeah, a dripping wet Colonel grinning at me...that's so much better. </em>She watched as water drops dripped off his eyelashes...then gave herself a mental shove...</p><p>"Thank you Sir," she replied.</p><p>When he continued to just tread water and grin at her she rolled her eyes. "What?" she asked when she couldn't stand it anymore.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows at her.</p><p>Another eye roll. "What? Sir."</p><p>"I was just thinking...you're kinda cute when your flustered..."</p><p>Jack could see the pink tinge to her ears and cheeks at his comment and he liked it. "And..."</p><p>"And?" she croaked.</p><p>"And I was also just thinking that it's kinda sexy when you order me around..." Then he turned and swam off towards the other side of the pond.</p><p>
  <em>Holy Hannah!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this :-)<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter is where our true explicit rating comes in for this one 😊<br/>As soon as this story went past chapter 2 this was always where it was headed.<br/>I hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>That night Jack had half expected Carter to sleep in Daniels tent again, so he was surprised, and if he were honest with himself pleased, when she entered their tent after she'd said goodnight.</p><p>He gave her about half an hours privacy before he said goodnight as well.</p><p>When he entered the tent he could hear her breathing slow, steady and deep, she was sound asleep. He placed his weapons on the ground on the opposite side of his bedroll and laid down, once again staring at the roof of the tent. He closed his eyes trying to block out all thoughts of her...all <em>inappropriate</em> thoughts of her...and tried to get some sleep.</p><p>A short while later he was startled awake by very similar, if not the same noises that had woken him two nights ago. He opened his eyes and looked at her before he rolled towards her, not bothering to be stealthy about it this time. Her hand stilled and her eyes flew open as she turned to him...wide startled eyes now staring straight into his.</p><p>Sam was frozen. She just stared at him and he stared right back.</p><p><em>Oh god!</em> she thought as she jerked her hand from her pants. "Sir, I'm sorry, I..."</p><p>Jack reached out and grabbed her wrist stilling her movement and her words.</p><p>He swallowed as he slowly pulled her hand towards him, giving her more than enough time to pull it back if she wanted to.</p><p>Sam let out a breath as he kissed first one finger then the next, before slowly sucking them both into his mouth. His eyes found hers again as he swirled his tongue around and between them and she groaned low in her throat.</p><p>Not taking his eyes from hers he released her hand and slid over the short distance between them. He looked down and smoothed his hand over the soft skin of her belly between where her shirt had ridden up and where her pants had been pushed down.</p><p>Sam's breath caught as he trailed his fingers over her hip bone, bringing them to rest on the band of her BDU's.</p><p>He leaned forward and placed a kiss to the crease low down on her belly. "Tell me to stop," he whispered, his eyes coming up to meet hers.</p><p>"Is that an order?"</p><p>"No..."</p><p>She shook her head slightly. "Then don't stop..."</p><p>An almost pained expression crossed his face as he looked at her. She reached out a hand sliding her fingers into his hair. "Please," she whispered.</p><p>He looked at her a moment longer before he dipped his head once again, his tongue swirling around the rim of her belly button as his hand moved below the band of her pants, his fingers digging into her hip.</p><p>Sam lifted her hips when she felt him tug at her BDU's. He pulled them down, over her thighs holding them as she lifted first one foot then the other free. He raised himself to his knees and moved around so that he knelt between her legs. His eyes came back to hers as he leaned forward, lowering himself so that his chest was cradled between her knees his hand caressing her inner thigh, his fingers grazing the elastic of her panties.</p><p>Even with the black fabric still in place he could tell how wet she was and it made him groan. He trailed his fingers over the soft, almost luminous skin of her belly and he smiled slightly at the goose pimples he raised when he followed his fingers with his lips.</p><p>As he hooked a finger under the band of her panties she shifted under him, but he wasn't ready to remove them just yet, only pulling them down far enough for his mouth to find the sharp point of her hipbone. His hand continued on, his thumb teasing, tracing lightly over her cloth covered clit before moving down to dip ever so slightly into her, her soaking underwear presenting no resistance. She arched her hips up causing his thumb to slide further into her and he felt her fingers tighten in his hair.</p><p>He cupped her with his palm and slowly rocked it back and forth as he hooked the first two fingers of his other hand in the band of her pants and slowly inched them down over her hips, following with his lips and his tongue.</p><p><em>Oh God!</em> Sam thought as he touched her. He was driving her insane with this slow form of torture. She loved it, but she needed the pressure, the force, the heat that he could give her. She gave his hair a slight tug making him look up at her.</p><p>Jack pushed back and laid his hands on her hips. He stayed still for a moment, giving her the opportunity to stop him, to tell him she didn't want this from him. Her only reply was to lift her hips to allow him to remove the last piece of clothing that separated them. He kept his eyes on hers as he pulled her panties down over her hips, down her thighs, over her knees til they were down around her ankles allowing her to remove both feet. He tossed them over to join her discarded BDU's and then finally he let his eyes drink her in, the bright moonlight of the planet able to penetrate the walls of the tent just enough for him to see her.</p><p>His gaze travelled over her flushed face, the colour extending down her throat and over her chest, down under the black tank top she still wore. The <em>only</em> piece of clothing she still wore. It had ridden up to sit just below her breasts and his eyes lingered briefly on the peaks of her nipples standing out even under the shirt. His gaze reached out to caress that crease low on her belly, something that had always been a secret little fetish of his, and he groaned low in his throat at the thought that his tongue, his mouth had been there. Moving lower still he couldn't keep the groan in this time when he saw that she was mostly bare, just the smallest hint of hair left behind. He reached out and placed his hands on her knees before he slowly smoothed his palms up the insides of her thighs spreading her open before him, his thumbs tracing an arc, his fingers digging into her thighs.</p><p>Sam blushed under his scrutiny. God she knew she must be so wet by now that it was nearly embarrassing. His hands moved over her flesh, so close, but still too far away. Then his eyes looked back to hers and she sighed softly.</p><p>Jack lowered himself down to her again and placed a kiss to her mound just above the little patch of blonde hair. Moving lower he nuzzled the place where her hip met her thigh as he pushed her other leg outward. He let out a groan at the scent of her, wanting nothing more than to bury his nose and his tongue as deeply inside her as he could. But he held back moving his thumb to trace along her outer folds.</p><p>"Jesus Carter," he murmured. "Do you always get this wet?"</p><p>"Only when I'm thinking about you," she admitted before she could think not to.</p><p>He growled low in his throat at her response his thumb swiping over her clit making her gasp. He brought his thumb slowly back down over her little nub letting it push through her outer folds, rubbing gently against her inner opening. She pushed her hips up trying to get him to go deeper but he pulled his hand back. Bringing his eyes to hers he lowered his head to taste her for the first time, his tongue sliding up the length of her opening before stroking broadly over her clit.</p><p>Sam heard some unintelligible sound leave her mouth when he put his tongue on her, his eyes never leaving hers. God she wanted this, wanted him so badly she ached for him to be inside her. Her hand went back to his head, her fingers sliding through surprisingly soft hair. When he sucked on her clit her fingers tightened, her nails scraping across his scalp. And when his tongue slid down and parted her she pulled him harder against her. As he slid his tongue back up to her nub he let the stubble of his chin lightly graze against her and she held him tight as she ground up against him.</p><p>Jack loved the way she felt under his touch, loved the way she tasted under his tongue. His cock twitched as he devoured her with his eyes and his mouth and God how he wanted to fuck her, push his cock inside her until he was balls deep. And he thought that still wouldn't be deep enough.</p><p>His tongue and his lips on her were making Sam pant, but she needed him inside her. She reached down and grabbed his hand letting him know what she wanted as she guided his fingers to her.</p><p>He traced his index finger along her before he slowly pushed inside.</p><p>Sam let out a breathless moan as he dipped one finger inside, but one would not be enough. "More," she whispered.</p><p>Jacks heart thudded in his chest as he pushed a second finger inside feeling her slick soft walls tugging at his fingers, pulling them deeper, before releasing them. He pulled back before slowly entering her again.</p><p>She pushed up against his hand and his mouth, but he was being too cautious, too gentle with her and gentle was not what she needed. She reached down and took hold of his wrist.</p><p>When he felt her fingers circle his wrist, he looked up to her.</p><p>"Harder..."</p><p>Jack alternately stroked and suckled her clit, letting her guide the movement of his hand. It took less than a minute for him to feel her muscles stop releasing his fingers, clamping tighter instead as her hips pushed up harder against him. Then he heard her breathing hitch as her hips jerked and her walls began to flutter around him.</p><p>Sam did her best to stay silent, but she couldn't help the guttural noises that threatened.</p><p>As much as he wanted to hear her scream as she came Jack reached up with his other hand to cover her mouth in an attempt to muffle the sounds. He watched as she threw her head back, her eyes screwed tightly shut as she bit down on the side of his hand.</p><p>When her body released him he pulled his hand hand back to rest his palm over her, his thumb rubbing lazily across her skin.</p><p>Sam looked down and wrapped her fingers in his t-shirt and pulled. He didn't move at first but when she tugged harder he pushed up onto his hands and knees and crawled up over her body dropping back down so that his hips pushed her legs wider as he settled himself between them.</p><p>He felt her hand travel down over his back to smooth over his ass and he knew what she wanted. He knew he'd already crossed the line, hell he'd pole vaulted the damn line, but this would be erasing the line altogether.</p><p>She traced her fingers over his lips, his chin slick with her juices. "I want you inside me..."</p><p>He shook his head slightly. "I can't..."</p><p>She thrust her hips up and moaned at the feel of his hardness against her.</p><p>He groaned, his head falling to her shoulder as he thrust against her once, twice before he could stop himself.</p><p>"Don't tell me you don't want me," she whispered.</p><p>"I do," he admitted. "You know I do and you know why I can't. Especially not here, not now..."</p><p>She held him in place for a moment longer before she released him and he started to slowly move away from her when they heard footsteps coming towards their tent.</p><p>Jack scrambled back to his bedroll as Sam pulled her covers up.</p><p>"Sam," Daniel called softly from just outside the tent.</p><p>"I'm coming," she called back.</p><p>Sam and Jack stared at each other, then Sam cracked a smile and Jack grinned as he leaned across to whisper in her ear.</p><p>"Again? Captain you're insatiable..."</p><p>She turned her head so that their lips were millimetres apart. "Yes Sir," she breathed.</p><p>Jack flopped back on his bedroll and watched her hastily dress. Casting one last glance in his direction she headed out for her watch.</p><p>xxxxxxxx</p><p>A few hours later Sam came back into the tent to wake Jack for his watch. He heard her come in and when she placed her hand on his arm he reached out and pulled her down on top of him.</p><p>Sam landed on his chest, her face an inch above his.</p><p>He raised his head to nuzzle the point just below her ear. "Good morning Carter," he whispered.</p><p>She grinned as she turned her face into his neck dying to place her lips on that pulse point. "Good morning Sir," she murmured against his ear.</p><p>They stayed like that for a moment before Jack gently pushed her off of him. "My watch?"</p><p>She sat back on her heels. "Your watch."</p><p>xxxxxxxxx</p><p>Sam was sitting in camp 'enjoying' a nondescript MRE for lunch, studiously daydreaming about how she would repay the Colonel tonight when Daniel and Teal'c turned up. "Hi guys."</p><p>"Hey Sam," Daniel replied as he dropped his gear and came to sit beside her.</p><p>"Captain Carter," replied Teal'c. "Where is O'Neill?"</p><p>She really hoped she hadn't just blushed at the mention of his name. "Ah, he's out doing a perimeter patrol," she replied. "I didn't think you guys would be back til later," she said turning to Daniel.</p><p>He shrugged. "What can I say I'm just that good!"</p><p>"You're done?" she asked not hiding the disappointment in her voice.</p><p>"Ah, yeah," he replied. "I thought you'd be pleased, you couldn't wait to get out of here two days ago."</p><p>"Oh no, I am happy," she assured him. "Just surprised."</p><p>"Well we're ready to go as soon as the camp is packed up."</p><p>"I will locate O'Neill," Teal'c said as he stalked off.</p><p>About twenty minutes later Teal'c and Jack returned and Jack moved over to where Carter was packing up their tent.</p><p>"So, I hear we're going home," he said softly.</p><p>"Yes Sir," she replied without looking at him.</p><p>"Carter..."</p><p>She turned around to face him.</p><p>"And we're okay?" he asked.</p><p>"We're good Sir," she replied with a slight smile.</p><p>"Then what's wrong?" She shrugged and that pink tinge he loved coloured her cheeks and the tips of her ears.</p><p>"I just," she cleared her throat as she looked around to make sure she wouldn't be overheard. "I just really wanted to repay the...favour...tonight..."</p><p>"Oh," he said, and then his eyebrows rose as he realised what she had planned. <em>"Oh!" </em>He took a step closer.</p><p>"You don't have to," he murmured. "That's not what it was about."</p><p>"I know Sir," she replied. Sam swallowed as she let her eyes trail over him, resting on his crotch. "I want to..."</p><p>Jack felt himself responding to her words and whether he thought her reciprocating his actions from last night was a good idea, he knew his cock certainly thought it had merit.</p><p>"Hey guys," Daniel called out, missing the step they took away from each other. "Teal'c and I are just about ready to go."</p><p>"Yeah we'll be about ten minutes Daniel," Sam replied as she looked over at the archaeologist.</p><p>They shared a look then got back to the business of packing up camp and going home.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed, love for you to lemme know 🙂<br/>One more chapter to go</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another warning for language and explicit scenes of a sexual nature for this chapter, but then I guess that’s what most have been waiting for 🤤😉🤣</p>
<p>There's a song mentioned in this chapter 'Do That to Me One More Time' by Captain and Tennille. If you have this song maybe you might want to try listening to it while you're reading...I'm just saying...(About the time Sam's stereo is mentioned 🙂 )</p>
<p>Thanks as always for reading and thanks to all who have commented and kudosed 🙂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They got home, they got cleared through the infirmary, they had their debrief and he had left the SGC all within the space of about six hours. And now, eight hours after leaving P3X whatever, he was sitting in his truck across the street from her house. He'd made it this far and now he seemed to be stuck, not able to make himself get out of the truck, equally unable to make himself drive away. A tap on his window pulled him from his thoughts.</p>
<p>She waited til he lowered the window, then leaned her arms on the sill. "You know if you sit out here much longer it's just gonna start to get creepy."</p>
<p>He smiled ruefully at that. "Well, it seems I'm kinda stuck," he admitted with a sigh.</p>
<p>"Stuck?"</p>
<p>He looked at the steering wheel and nodded. "I know I shouldn't be here...I shouldn't even <em>want</em> to be here..."</p>
<p>"But?"</p>
<p>"But...I can't seem to make myself leave either."</p>
<p>She reached through the window and took his hand. "Then you should probably come inside...before the neighbours call the cops."</p>
<p>He looked at her hand where it covered his before he looked up to her. "Carter..." he breathed giving his head a slight shake.</p>
<p>She brought his hand up to place a kiss on his knuckles. "Do I have to make it an order?"</p>
<p>He turned his hand to trace a finger across her cheek, she locked her gaze with his before she turned her face into his touch, her tongue flicking out over his finger.</p>
<p>Jack pulled his hand back and put his window up before he opened his door and jumped down out of the big truck. He let her lead the way across the street as he pressed the button to lock it.</p>
<p>To say she was nervous as he followed her across the street was probably an understatement. She was flying by the seat of her pants on this and she had no idea what the hell she was doing. She only knew what she wanted the outcome to be so that's what she concentrated on.</p>
<p>Jack waited as she opened the door and he followed her inside. He turned in the entrance hall to watch as she locked the door behind them.</p>
<p>Sam moved to him placing her hands on his waist, her head dropping so that her forehead rested against his chest.</p>
<p>He smoothed his hands down her bare arms and buried his nose in her freshly shampooed hair. "I don't know what I'm doing here Carter," he whispered.</p>
<p>She slid her arms around his waist under his jacket as she looked up at him. "I do."</p>
<p>He searched her face for only a moment before he moved a hand to cup her cheek, leaning down to brush his lips over hers.</p>
<p>Desire flared within her and she pushed him back against the wall as her lips came down on his, her tongue demanding entrance that he willingly gave. Her hands fisted in the front of his shirt as she pulled back slightly.</p>
<p>"I don't want you to be gentle tonight," she murmured.</p>
<p>"Is that an order?" he asked, his voice low, rough, at the thought of what they were about to do.</p>
<p>"Would it make a difference if it was?"</p>
<p>He smirked. "Wouldn't hurt..."</p>
<p>She considered him for a moment before she turned and walked down the hall stopping at a doorway at the other end.</p>
<p>He stood there, hands in his pockets and watched the sway of her hips as she moved away from him, his attention moving back to her face when she stopped.</p>
<p>"Front and centre airman," she ordered, no hint of amusement in her voice.</p>
<p>A slow lazy smile came to his lips as he straightened up and moved towards her. He stopped in front of her and came to a loose attention.</p>
<p>"What can I do for you ma'am?" he asked, his eyes on the wall above her head.</p>
<p>She swallowed. They were going to play this game and it excited her more than she could even say, but she was still nervous as hell.</p>
<p>"Do you know how to please a woman airman?" she murmured.</p>
<p>The look in his eyes when they met hers was so intense she nearly looked away, but she held his gaze.</p>
<p>There was a slight tug at the corner of his mouth as he answered. "Yes ma'am," he breathed.</p>
<p>She reached out and wrapped her fingers in the front of his shirt. "Prove it," she ordered as she stepped back into her bedroom pulling him with her.</p>
<p>Jack stood still as she ran her hands up over his chest to push his jacket off over his shoulders, then as her stereo started up the next song he moved around behind her...</p>
<p>
  <em>Do that to me one more time, once is never enough with a man like you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do that to me one more time, I can never get enough of a man like you</em>
</p>
<p>Sam's eyes drifted closed as he pulled her back against him, his hands tracing lightly down her arms as his lips found the back of her neck.</p>
<p>Jacks fingers moved under the hem of her shirt caressing the soft skin he found there before he pulled it up over her head, dropping it on the floor. He placed his hands on her bare shoulders, massaging lightly for a moment before he slid them down to undo the clasp of her bra. Pushing the slim straps down her arms he watched as it fell to the floor in front of her. Bringing his hands around he laid his palms flat over her breasts, the hard peaks of her taught nipples catching slightly on his skin before he moved to cup them rolling her nipples gently between thumb and forefinger before he gave both a hard tweak. He tightened his arms around her pulling her back hard against him again, his right arm moving so that his hand held one breast, his forearm covering the other. His other hand slid down to undo the top two buttons of her skirt, enough for it to slip down over her hips to the floor. His lips traced her jaw as his hand slipped inside her panties, his mouth finding hers as his two middle fingers slipped inside her. His knees dipped as he took a firm hold of her lifting her so that she barely stood on her toes. His fingers still buried inside her he walked her to the bed pushing her down onto the mattress before turning her over to face him.</p>
<p>He took his time, worshipping her body, making her beg him as he brought her to release over and over with his mouth and his fingers.</p>
<p>After he'd made her come twice, Sam touched his cheek, her thumb tracing over the scar on his eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Stand up," she ordered. "Take off your shirt..."</p>
<p>She watched through heavily lidded eyes as he complied, taking a moment to simply drink him in before she moved to sit on the side of the bed beckoning him over, positioning him so that he stood between her knees. She raised her eyes to his as her hands moved to his hips. She smoothed one up over his flat stomach to his chest, loving the feel of his bare skin under her hands. The other she brought around to palm the bulge of his erection through his pants.</p>
<p>Jacks jaw tightened as he looked down at her, the look that came over her when she touched him took his breath away. Pure animal lust radiated from her and he took deep breaths, the alpha in him screaming for him to push her back onto the bed and take her hard.</p>
<p>She moved her hands to his belt, roughly yanking open the buckle, deft fingers quickly popping the button and dropping his zipper.</p>
<p>He quickly toed off his boots and socks and as she pushed his trousers down he stepped out of them.</p>
<p>She raised appreciative eyebrows, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as she stared at his outline though his boxer briefs. "White this time," she noted, her voice not entirely steady.</p>
<p>A slight smirk came to his lips. "Variety right?"</p>
<p>She raised her eyes to his.</p>
<p>"Ma'am," he added hoarsely at her pointed look.</p>
<p>She returned her attention to his boxers, and noticing that pulse point she moved forward and placed a kiss to the spot, smiling at the reaction it brought forth. She ran her tongue up along the underside of him taking the head of him between her lips through his briefs.</p>
<p>He reached out a hand tangling his fingers in her messy blonde hair.</p>
<p>Sam let her fingers trace around his hips under the band of his briefs before pulling them down letting his heavy cock fall forward. She sucked in a breath as she looked at him and god she loved a man who took the time to shave, not to mention it seriously turned her on. She waited for him to step out of his briefs before she trailed her hands lightly up his well muscled thighs, smoothing them over his taught ass. She moved forward to run her cheek along his silky length, her tongue snaking out to caress his smooth balls before running it slowly along the underside of him, swirling it around his swollen head, lapping up the small dribble of pre-cum at his tip.</p>
<p>Jack breathed out slowly, his fingers tightening in her hair as she moved her tongue over him. Then she brought those big beautiful eyes up to his as she wrapped her lips around him, tearing a noise somewhere between a groan and a growl from him as she took him deeply into her mouth.</p>
<p>"Jesus...<em>fuck Carter..</em>." he growled as he knocked against the back of her throat, one of her hands coming up to cup his balls, the nails of the other digging into his ass.</p>
<p>Sam took him as deeply as she could and then pushed that bit deeper working the muscles of her throat and mouth as she slowly slid back along his length, her tongue running along the thick vein on the underside of his cock, before swirling around the ridge of his tip. She sucked hard as she pulled him back into her mouth, the thought that she actually had her Colonels thick hard cock in her mouth making her groan. She smiled around him as the vibration made him growl, his hand fisting in her hair. His unique scent had always done things to her, and now it made her so hot she thought she might come again while sucking him off. That thought made her groan again deep in her throat and she felt his hands come up to frame her face pulling her gently off of him.</p>
<p>She raised her eyes to his and he shook his head. "I won't last..." An evil little grin came over her features as she moved to take him in her mouth again before he moved out of her reach. "I want to make love to you," he rasped.</p>
<p>The glint that came into her eyes made him let out a breath. One of the many things he'd learned about his Captain in the last little while was that she loved when he talked dirty to her...</p>
<p>He smirked as he leant down to take her earlobe between his teeth. "I want to fuck you..." he whispered against her skin. She brought a hand to the back of his neck. "I want my cock inside you when I come," he growled and her nails dug into his skin. He placed his knee on the bed between her legs and used his body to push her down onto her back.</p>
<p>She was nearly breathless with anticipation as she slid back up the bed, her eyes on his as he followed, his resemblance to a big predatory cat as he stalked towards her on hands and knees was striking. She opened her legs to him, his hips pushing them even wider. She felt the head of his cock nudge her as he settled between her thighs. "Fuck me," she breathed as she buried her hand in his hair.</p>
<p>He pushed forward an inch feeling his tip just press against her inner opening, she was so wet, so ready for him. He brought his mouth to that spot just below her ear that made her shiver as he thrust forward, entering her ever so slowly, inch by glorious bone shattering inch.</p>
<p>Sam arched her hips up off the bed as he pushed into her, filling her, leaving her breathless.</p>
<p>When he was fully sheathed inside her Jack stopped, his forehead falling forward onto her shoulder. "You feel incredible," he whispered.</p>
<p>She placed a kiss to his temple. "Oh god, so do you..."</p>
<p>After a moment he could feel her start to shift under him, urging him to move. He pulled nearly all the way out before he pushed back into her. When he got himself back under control he thrust into her, harder, faster. Her head went back, her eyes on his as she arched up to meet him and he knew this was what she wanted. She'd already told him she didn't want him to be gentle with her so he increased the force of his thrusts and she matched him each time.</p>
<p>"Harder," she ordered.</p>
<p>Jack lifted her left leg hooking it over his right shoulder giving him a better angle and more leverage to give her what she needed.</p>
<p>Sam didn't know what was happening to her. She'd always loved it rough, but tonight she felt like she wanted to tear him up, her mind flashing back to the Broca virus and she growled as she dug her nails into him, raising red welts on his skin. "Fuck me harder," she demanded through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>The alpha in Jack roared as he pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach dragging her hips back up as he slammed into her from behind.</p>
<p>"Oh god...yes," she choked out as she pushed back against him. She felt his fingers digging almost painfully into her hips as he rammed into her again. She reached between her legs and rubbed a finger over her clit making her shiver, then she reached further back and took hold of his balls as he thrust into her.</p>
<p>Jack felt her hand on him and jerked forward making her gasp. He reached down and wrapped his hand around her shoulder pulling her up so her back was flush against his chest, the new angle making her shudder with every stroke as his cock rubbed her in exactly the right spot.</p>
<p>He touched his lips to her ear letting his breath play over her skin, feeling her shiver in his grasp. "You like me fucking you?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yes..."</p>
<p>"Yes what!" he growled feeling her walls constricting around him.</p>
<p>"Yes! I <em>love</em> you fucking me," she ground out through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Her head fell back against his shoulder and Jack knew she was so, so close. He dropped his hand from her shoulder, wrapping it around her, tweaking a nipple at the same time he moved his other hand from her hip, sliding down through the little patch of hair so his fingers pressed hard against her clit.</p>
<p>Sam came long and loud her hands clutching at his forearms to keep her from falling as she screamed her release.</p>
<p>Jack held her to him, stroking the soft skin of her belly as she rode out her orgasm. Her head still on his shoulder she turned to him and he smiled as he placed a kiss to the very corner of her mouth. "Welcome back," he whispered.</p>
<p>She felt the vibration in his chest against her back as she clutched her muscles around him.</p>
<p>He gently pulled out of her as he eased her back down onto the bed and as she rolled onto her back she reached out for him, guiding him back to her.</p>
<p>Slowly, gently he pushed inside her. He leaned down to kiss along her cheekbone as he slowly pulled back out, finding a more sedate rhythm. "I want to try it like this for a while," he murmured.</p>
<p>Sam pulled him to her taking his mouth in a slow, tender kiss that mirrored his movements. She didn't think she would go again, but it wasn't long before his slow, deliberate thrusts had her flushed and panting, edging closer with every stroke. "I want you to come inside me," she whispered against his lips. She heard him groan, felt him swell inside her, his movements becoming jerky and random.</p>
<p>He felt her legs wrap around him pulling him deeper, her muscles contracting around him as she came once again, and this time he let go and with one final thrust came with her.</p>
<p>Sam pulled him down to her rubbing one hand across his back, the other buried in the hair she loved so much.</p>
<p>As much as he would have loved to stay right where he was all night, Jack was thinking he was probably getting to be a little too heavy. Pulling out of her he rolled to his side laying a hand on her stomach, his finger tracing out a small circle.</p>
<p>She turned sleepy eyes to him and smiled.</p>
<p>"You tryin to kill me Carter?" he murmured with a tired smile.</p>
<p>Her smile widened as she rolled over pushing him onto his back, her chin propped on his chest as she regarded him. "I think you're the one who just about killed me," she argued.</p>
<p>"Just following orders ma'am," he purred.</p>
<p>Sam felt something stir in her at his words. She ran a hand over his chest, down over his stomach. When she reached his hip he placed his hand over hers.</p>
<p>Linking his fingers with hers he brought her hand to his lips. "I'm not that young anymore," he said with a smile. "But if you want to," he whispered moving their combined hands to rub over her stomach.</p>
<p>She gave his hand a squeeze and shook her head knowing she would already be paying for this tomorrow. "I don't think I could stand anymore tonight."</p>
<p>He looked at her a moment before he pulled her to him, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her.</p>
<p>They dozed for a while before he felt her lips on his chest. He turned his head to look at her, his fingers tucking a lock of hair behind her ear so he could see her eyes. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>She took a deep breath. "We're in trouble aren't we?"</p>
<p>He took her other hand in his.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm</em> in trouble," he corrected. "This is all on me."</p>
<p>She looked up at him a crease in her brow. "But it's my fault," she argued. "If I hadn't of..."</p>
<p>"No matter what you were thinking, dreaming...you kept your hands to yourself..."</p>
<p>"But you wanted me to tell you stop...I didn't want you to..."</p>
<p>"Should never have been your decision to make."</p>
<p>"But," she hesitated. "But we're only in trouble if someone finds out right?"</p>
<p>He moved so he could look at her properly. "So you're saying we should keep this between us? Pretend like it never happened?"</p>
<p>She blanched at that. "Well yeah," she replied. "I mean I think we should definitely keep it between us..."</p>
<p>"But?"</p>
<p>"But I don't want to pretend it never happened."</p>
<p>"But how..."</p>
<p>"Are you telling me you don't want to do this again?"</p>
<p>"Of course I want to do this again," he replied. "I want to do this again a lot!"</p>
<p>She smiled. "So? Why can't it just be our secret?"</p>
<p>Jack smiled. "You want to have some kind of clandestine affair?"</p>
<p>"Yes...I want..." she murmured.</p>
<p>He wondered if he would be able to do as she asked. He let out a breath as she moved over him, her taught nipples trailing over his chest as she placed her lips on his and he decided he sure as hell was going to try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I hope you all enjoyed the end of the story.</p>
<p>Thanks again for reading, commenting and kudos 🙂</p>
<p>Also, for anyone that actually ended up listening to the song while they read the story I'd be really interested to hear whether you thought it enhanced the story cause I thought it did 🙂</p>
<p>And of course I'm always interested to hear what you thought either way 😃</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>